mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Xavier The Mad
Xavier The Mad.pronounced "ex-ZAY-vier,is a fictional character,within the Maveric Universe ---- of battleship steel, smoke and gas-emitting bombs with an appearance like a ghost, razor-edged bat-shaped boomerangs (similar to Batman's batarangs), and gloves woven with micro-circuited filaments which channel pulsed discharges of electricity at nearly 1,000 volts. He wears bulletproof chainmail with an overlapping tunic and cape. His mask has a built-in gas filter to keep himself safe from his own gasses. '''Pumpkin Bomb': A Pumpkin Bomb is a grenade used by the Xavier The Mad. A Pumpkin Bomb looks like a miniature Jack-o'-lantern and when thrown, ignites almost soundlessly and produce enough heat to melt through a thick sheet of steel. The goblin holds these and a variety of other grenades in a shoulder bag he calls his "Bag Of Tricks". The Xavier The MadGreen Goblin has a range of other "Pumpkin Bombs" at his disposal. These include smoke and gas-emitting bombs. Some release hallucinogenic gases, while others emit a specially created mixture that neutralizes Spider-Man's Spider Sense for a limited period of time. All of these are covered in a light plastic mantle that flutter like a wraith when thrown. Weapons as the Iron Patriot Due to the events of the "Dark Reign" Osborn has created the new identity of the Iron Patriot (an apparent amalgam of Captain America and Iron Man) to cement his standing as a hero. He now utilizes (aside from his organic abilities) a version of Iron Man's Extremis Armor (with a different color scheme). The armor grants superhuman strength, enhanced durability (via a pliable crystalline material with a molecular structure that can collimate into super-hard planes upon the application of an electrical field), a "repulsor flight system", magnetic repulsor blasts, heat seeking missiles, miniaturized lasers, flamethrowers and a communications system housed in his helmet which allows interface with any U.S. controlled satellite or computer network. Mental illness and other weaknesses Norman Osborn has consistently been depicted with several unusual weaknesses related to his psychosis and to his personality. He suffers from manic depression. He has a pronounced superiority complex and, in some depictions, multiple-personality disorder. Finally, he is highly sadistic and shows disregard for the lives of innocent people who stand between himself and his objectives. These weaknesses have often been referenced in stories featuring him and exploited by his enemies. In the pages of the Thunderbolts it is revealed that Norman Osborn is severely manic depressive.Thunderbolts #113 This has been referenced several times in a myriad of Spider-Man stories. When he is not under the direction of a psychiatrist and taking medication, he has dangerous mood swings and at the apex of his mania is paranoid, delusional, and suffers from visual and auditory hallucinations (such as hearing the voice of his Green Goblin persona and seeing its face in the mirror, rather than his own). As a consequence of Norman Osborn's incredible arrogance, he does not submit to psychiatric treatment unless forced because mental illness is an imperfection in his view and therefore he will not admit he is mentally ill. Not since the formation of the Thunderbolts, has Norman Osborn ever been seen as remotely emotionally stable and even this is tenuous. It has recently been revealed in his conversations with the mentally ill Sentry that Norman has come to accept his own mental illness. There are many examples of Norman Osborn's highly pronounced superiority complex. He generally views other people as dim-witted pests, lacking in creative vision, who are unworthy to be graced by his presence. He goes out of his way to remind others of their personal failures and shortcomings, and tends to remind those in close relationships with him, such as his son, that they are incapable of measuring up to his achievements. These attributes have consistently been shown in stories featuring this character. For example, when he first learned Spider-Man's identity, he claimed that when Spider-Man previously had defeated him, it did not count because Spider-Man had only beaten his lackeys or been rescued by the intervention of other super powered beings such as the Human Torch. He also missed the opportunity to lead the original Sinister Six because he felt joining the group would be admitting that he needed the help of others to rid himself of Spider-Man. Osborn has demonstrated that he is highly sadistic. While in prison, a guard once asked for his advice in helping his critically ill wife — Osborn's advice led her to a quicker and more agonizing death. As director of the Avengers, he allowed Bullseye to continue to function as a member of the Avengers, even after Bullseye allowed over 30 innocent bystanders to be killed during a skirmish with a supervillain.Dark Reign: Hawkeye #1 As director of H.A.M.M.E.R. he directed his officers to shoot down an airplane full of innocent people just to see if his enemy, Pepper Potts, was powerful enough to rescue the passengers with her variant of the Iron Man armor.Invincible Iron-Man #11-12 Such actions threaten the hero persona he has carefully crafted with the media as many reporters have started to see him for what he really is, and many of his highly credible former enemies have spoken out against him. Even worse, his Xavier The Mad personality is vying for control of his body. Though suppressing his Goblin persona, Osborn has proven to be evil and cruel without it. Xaviar From Battlestar Wiki, the free, open content Battlestar Galactica encyclopedia and episode guide Jump to: navigation, search Xaviar Xaviar Xaviar portrayed by Richard Lynch. Name Age Colony Birth place } Birth Name Birth Date } Callsign Nickname Introduced Galactica Discovers Earth, Part I Death Parents Siblings Children Marital Status Family Tree View Role Former member of the Quorum of Twelve Rank Commander Serial Number } Portrayed by Richard Lynch, later Jeremy Brett Xaviar is a Cylon Xaviar is a Final Five Cylon Xaviar is a Human/Cylon Hybrid Xaviar is an Original Series Cylon Additional Information Xaviar in the separate continuity Xaviar Xaviar portrayed by Jeremy Brett. Commander Xaviar (hăv'ē-är') is a Colonial Warrior1 and member of the Council of Twelve during the time where the Fleet has found the lost colony of Earth. Believing himself to be a great leader, Xaviar differs with Commander Adama on how to best bring Earth's technology up to the level of the Colonials. He believes that by using the time warp synthesizer technology developed by Doctor Zee, he can lead a team back into time to advance Earth's technological development from the past, so that Earth is capable of defending the Galactican Fleet in 1980 A.D. After failing to solicit Adama's support for his plan, who obliquely rebukes Xaviar from even presenting his plan to the Council for a vote, he takes matters into his own hands and goes back in time to try to alter history and accelerate Earth's technological development by himself. Xaviar goes back to Nazi Germany to try to introduce advanced weapons technology to the Germans via their V-2 rocket program, which is thwarted by Troy, Dillon and Jamie Hamilton, who pursue him into 1944. After successfully evading the trio, he returns to 1980 and attempts to co-opt Professor Donald Mortinson, a nuclear physicist contacted by Troy and Dillon, to participate in his time travel plan. The storyline implies that Xaviar also goes back to Revolution-era America to attempt to change history there, a scheme that also fails thanks to Dillon, Troy and Hamilton (Galactica Discovers Earth). Xaviar later returns to the present time frame in a plot to try to ransom Galactica's children in an attempt to secure his freedom. Using a process known as epidermal transformation, he takes the form of Lieutenant Nash and convinces Troy and Dillon to take a booby-trapped Viper in pursuit of Xaviar as allegedly ordered by Adama. After they are out of the way, he tries to take the Super Scouts and Hamilton hostage after a baseball game, but is thwarted by Troy and Dillon. Although he escapes, he shoots Colonel Jack Sydell (Spaceball) which lands him in the hospital in a coma-like condition (The Night the Cylons Landed, Part I). Contents hide * 1 In the unproduced scripts * 2 Novelization depiction * 3 Notes * 4 References In the unproduced scripts In two unproduced scripts, "The Wheel of Fire" and "The Day They Kidnapped Cleopatra", Xaviar makes a reappearance and is the antagonist in both, as is to be expected. In "The Day They Kidnapped Cleopatra", a script that was being shot at the time Galactica 1980's cancellation order is handed down by ABC, Xaviar travels to 48 BC and attempts to change Earth's history from Egypt by convincing Cleopatra that he is a god, via the use of his invisibility field. After Cleopatra has his drink poisoned with asp venom so as to prove that he's indeed a god, Xaviar makes a fearful flight to 1980 AD to solicit the help of Troy, Dillon, and Jamie Hamilton, bringing Cleopatra along with him. After the poison is neutralized by 1980 Earth's medicines, he escapes the Warriors and, with Cleopatra, returns to 48 BC. Troy, Dillon and Hamilton pursue him and thwart his plan to take over Cleopatra's kingdom, which fell some 18 years after, as stated in Earth's history. In an episode that was written as a sequel to "The Return of Starbuck", Xaviar returns to 1980 and is pursued by a squadron of Vipers. During the pursuit, a phalanx of Cylon Raiders interfere and attempt to capture Xaviar, desiring to know why the Colonials are pursuing one of their own. Xaviar escapes back through time, but drags a Raider back to 592 BC. With Troy (who is sent back by Starbuck, now a Being of Light), they destroy the Raider before it can do any damage to Earth's past, and Xaviar evades capture. Novelization depiction Battlestar Wiki Story Arc Logo The content in this section is considered separate from the primary continuity (often called "canon"). Be sure that your contributions to this section reflect events specific to the separate continuity exclusively. Battlestar Wiki Story Arc Logo In the novelization by Michael Resnick, Xaviar is described as having gray eyes, and is both a warrior and a scientist.2. Despite his initial claim to want to deliver an Earth that can defend itself against the Cylons, Xaviar seeks to live a luxurious life (with harems) while overseeing an empire.3. His first attempt to alter Earth's technology occurs in June of 1944, having arrived one month earlier and is able, in that short time, to gain a spot on one of Germany's most important projects.4 However, Xaviar is thwarted by Troy, Dillon, and Jamie Hamilton, and they pursue him throughout the various eras (since Xaviar stole 6 historical texts from Alfred Mortinson's private library), until Troy surmises that Xaviar has given up influencing Earth's technology in the past because the Galacticans have the ability to stop any attempt with their technology, and can fix any of Xaviar's changes in Earth's timeline before they could even occur.5 Notes * Xaviar is played by a different actor in "Spaceball", which is explained to be a kind of disguise that made him appear like Colonial pilot Lt. Nash. * The most common misspelling of Xaviar is Xavier. However, the scripts for "The Day They Kidnapped Cleopatra" and "The Wheel of Fire" both spell the name as "Xaviar". This is further supported by on screen pronunciations of Xaviar's name as hăv'ē-är' (similar to "caviar") in "Galactica Discovers Earth, Part I" by Dillon and others. Since these sources are superior in their association with the series from a behind-the-scenes standpoint, this is the spelling that is employed on Battlestar Wiki. References 1. ↑ Xaviar is seen wearing a blue Warrior's tunic with cape in the first two installments of "Galactica Discovers Earth". Additionally, he is called "commander" by Adama (despite not having pins on his collar) and has experience in flying Vipers, lending to the likely assumption that he is a Colonial Warrior who is also on the Council. This is not without precedent, as Adama is in a similar relationship for both the Original Series and 1980. 2. ↑ Resnick, Michael (1981). Battlestar Galactica 5: Galactica Discovers Earth. Berkley Books, p. 129, 138. 3. ↑ Ibid., pgs. 146-147 4. ↑ Ibid., p. 150 5. ↑ Ibid., pgs. 171-182 http://tinasmallcollector.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tina_Small_Collector_Wiki&action=edit